Transformers: Spark
by Laboon's Wrath
Summary: They landed on Earth 115 years ago. Now, they have reawakened to battle over the Sparks 13, Cybertronian artifacts that, in the wrong hands, could spell doom for both Cybertron... and Earth.


Transformers Spark

From the Jabberwocky Fanfiction Company

Episode One: The Sparks 13, Part One

_In the beginning, there was the Spark, and the Spark was Primus, and it was good._

_Primus was the embodiment of righteousness and good, as his wicked brother, Unicron, was representative of absolute evil._

_Primus and Unicron did battle with each other time and again over centuries, millennia. Slowly, Primus realized that he could not defeat his brother alone. So he split his Spark, his soul, into fifteen pieces. One piece remained in him, another sealed in the legendary Matrix of Leadership. The remaining 13 pieces were placed into lifeless Protoforms that Primus had created. _

_These became the original thirteen Transformers, living robots with the ability to shift form into another object, most often a vehicle, though this was not universal. The Thirteen fought alongside Primus against Unicron, but one, Megatronus Prime, was lured by Unicron down the path of evil, and joined the Devourer._

_Megatronus Prime was shamed for this, and dubbed The Fallen by his former comrades. The Fallen and Unicron clashed with the Transformers and their creator countless times, until, at last, Unicron was defeated. The Fallen was chained to his master's lifeless husk, and the two were shunted to parts unknown._

_Following this, Primus transformed into his planet form, preparing to lay dormant. He made more Protoforms to populate his surface, and commanded the Thirteen to return their original sparks to him after forging them new ones. He explained that the original sparks, if reunited, could rouse Primus from his slumber - or Unicron. He hid the sparks on a remote, unknown planet on the other end of the galaxy, never to be found again._

_Or so Primus hoped._

_The Transformers species flourished, and the Matrix of Leadership was passed down from generation to generation between rulers. However, dissent stirred in the spark of one individual, who wanted power for himself. He formed a faction of warrior Transformers sympathetic to his cause. Calling themselves the Decepticons, they began a revolution against the ruling body, the Autobots._

_This Transformer was called Magmazarak. He led the Decepticons ruthlessly, but efficiently. He cared for his troops, though not all shared his loyalty._

_One individual who craved power in the Decepticons was called Megatron. He secretly plotted against Magmazarak, planning to depose him once he had found and secured the Sparks 13, as the original sparks had come to be known. _

_The war waned slowly, alongside the dwindling supply of energon, the Transformers' energy source. Eventually, the supply on Cybertron (for that was what Primus' planet form had been named) was too low to fuel the Transformers' war for much longer._

_The Autobots' newest leader, Optimus Prime (only being bequeathed the Matrix ten years prior) commissioned a ship that would carry him and a small team of eight others to another planet across the galaxy, where large deposits of energon had been found._

_As it happened, this was the same planet Megatron and his team had secretly built a transport to ferry them to._

_For this planet was the same that Unicron, the Sparks 13, and The Fallen had been banished to so many years before._

_This was the planet that would one day be called Earth._

TTT

"Slow down, kid!" Kup growled at Hot Rod. "My energon detector isn't exactly brand-new. It takes a while to reposition."

"Well, mine," said Hot Rod, tapping on the small display affixed to his hover-platform's control panel - "doesn't. Which is why I'm using it."

Kup snorted. "That thing may be faster, but it's less accurate. For example - what does it detect over there?" the veteran Autobot pointed to an unremarkable patch of plating covering the road.

"Nothing," Hot Rod reported.

Kup grinned. "Thanks for proving my point, kid," he said, and whipped out a rifle. He blasted the plating, exposing a rich growth of crystal energon.

"Whoa!" Hot Rod said, his optical sensors widening.

Kup peeled the crystals off of the road, and then scanned for more.

"That seems to be all that's here," he said regretfully. "But we should report this place to Optimus when we get back to Autobase. It could be promising."

Hot Rod pressed a button on his platform's control panel, opening a compartment in the flooring.

"All right, old timer," he said. "Hand me the energon and I'll load it up."

"Old timer?" Kup said incredulously. "Show some respect for your elders, kid! I've been in this war longer than you've been online!"

"You been crotchety for that long, too?" Hot Rod laughed.

"Just fill up the platform," Kup grumbled, giving the crystals to Hot Rod.

Just as Hot Rod was sealing the compartment once again, a laser bolt burned a hole in the ground near where they stood.

Kup's head jerked up, to see an imposing Decepticon commander and his team atop a rooftop, glaring down at the two Autobots.

"We heard you had energon, Aurobots," said the commander. "We were wondering if you would be so kind as to hand it over!"

"You're not getting our energon, Decepti-creeps - uh, whoever you are!"

"Megatron," said Kup, identifying the commander, "you piece of slag! Surely Magmazarak has better assignments for his top officer than privateering!"

"Magmazarak does not control every aspect of my life, Autobot," said Megatron, lowering his shoulder cannons.

"Attention, Megatron," a Seeker-bodied Decepticon with a monotone, echoic voice suddenly said. "Starscream has sent a transmission informing that the _Nemesis_ is fully prepared for departure."

Megatron smirked and raised his shoulder cannons back up. "You were lucky this time, Autobots," he said. "If ever we meet again, I shan't be this merciful. Decepticons! Transform and rise up!" The Decepticon squadron changed forms and flew away into the Cybertronian night.

"We have to get back to the Autobase right now," said Kup, transforming into his truck-like vehicle mode. "It sounds like those Decepticons are planning to leave Cybertron. If that's the case, then we need to head them off."

"Roger that, old man," said Hot Rod. he pressed a button on the control panel, then hopped off the platform. He transformed into a sleek speedcar with flame decals patterned on it. The platform folded up and attached itself to the roof of Hot Rod's vehicle mode, completing the transformation.

Kup hailed Optimus Prime on his communicator. "Prime," he said, "Hot Rod and I are heading back to base! Over!"

"What?" came Optimus' confused voice over the comm-wave. "You've barely been gone for a cycle; why are you two coming back so soon?"

"We encountered Megatron and his goons," Kup informed him. "It sounded like they were preparing to leave Cybertron. We need to leave _now_, Prime."

There was a pause.

Finally, Optimus spoke again. "I agree. I'll have the others prepare the _Ark_. Load up whatever energon you've found when you get back to Autobase, then board, and we'll blast off."

"Roger, Prime," said Kup. "Hot Rod and Kup, over and out."

The two Autobots drove off, bound for the Autobase in Iacon.

TTTT

Though it looked like a sprawling city, the Autobase was actually the mode-locked bodies of massive Autobot warriors Metroplex and Fortress Maximus, fused together during the bloody Battle of Polyhex. The Autobots' transformation cogs had collided and shorted out during the fusion, preventing them from ever separating or transforming again. In a show of pity, the Autobots' top medics - Red Alert, Perceptor, First Aid, and Airazor - had converted Metroplex and Fortress Maximus' hard drives to "sleeper" mode - meaning that they would continue to function as an automated base, but not be online to suffer through the torture that their predicament would certainly have caused them.

Docked in the Autobase's hangar platform was a massive golden ship ready for take-off: the _Ark_, the Autobots' last hope.

Optimus Prime gazed at the ship's majesty, the brainchild of Autobot engineers Cosmos and Wheeljack - the latter of which was part of the team Optimus had personally hand-picked to accompany him to the energon-rich planet the Autobots had detected.

One of Optimus' top generals, Ultra Magnus, made a noise behind him. "Sir?" Ultra asked hesitantly. "You still haven't named the acting commander while you and your team are on the planet."

Optimus glanced at him. "Uh, yes, of course," he said. "Primal Magnus will act as Autobot leader while I'm gone. You will be his second-in-command."

Ultra bowed. "Yes, sir," he said. "I will tell Primal now."

Kup and Hot Rod were boarding the _Ark_ now.

"Attention, Autobots," Optimus broadcasted to all his troops. "Team Optimal is about to depart Cybertron. Primal Magnus will be acting as commander in my absence. You won't be hearing from me for a while, so pray that Primus will guide you to victory. Till all are one."

He signed off and boarded the _Ark_. It was time to leave.

TTTT

And it was time for Megatron and his team to leave, as well. Their ship, the _Nemesis_, had been built in secret by Soundwave and Slog, two of his most brilliant troops.

Megatron grinned wickedly. His reign was soon at hand.

A black-painted Seeker-model Decepticon stepped through a Transwarp portal onto the bridge of the _Nemesis_.

"Lord Megatron," the Seeker said, "all systems check out. We are ready for takeoff."

"Then make it so, Snafu," Megatron ordered.

Snafu complied, and the _Nemesis _lifted beyond the confines of Cybertron's atmosphere and blasted to tachyon-speed, bound for the planet of Unicron.

TTTT

The two ships were traveling the same route at the same speed at the same time, so their colliding was, perhaps, inevitable. As luck would have it, they collided just as they were exiting tachyon-speed to find a blue planet looming before them.

The _Ark_ took the most damage, and split in half. The frontal half began a descent into the planet's atmosphere safely, but the rear half showed all the warning signs of a catastrophic energon meltdown - which would destroy the half and the three Autobots (Geist, Prowl, and Wheeljack) in it. The three Transformers barely had time to seal themselves in protective stasis pods before the aft blew.

The rest of the _Ark_ rocketed through the planet's atmosphere at dangerous speeds. It was going so fast that when it hit ground in a snowy forest, it actually _bounced_ and hurtled back into the atmosphere - flattening all the trees in the area at the same time. The _Ark_ finally came to rest, wedged into the side of a remote canyon in the desert. The Autobots in it - Optimus, Kup, Hot Rod, Ratchet, Hound, and Jhiaxus - had gone into hibernation to protect from the G-forces, and the computer unit Teletraan-I had switched offline.

As for the _Nemesis, it remained intact, but the Decepticons inside it went into hibernation themselves when the ship rammed into a heavily cloaked cybernetic planetoid. Ironically enough, the Decepticons had found the corpse of Unicron already - and weren't even online to celebrate it._

_The Transformers would slumber for another 115 years. Then, finally, in the year 2013, a hance solar flare would reactivate the two factions' computers, and spark once again the Great War... albeit on a new venue:_

_Earth._

_Next Time: The Autobots and Decepticons awaken and get reformatted! _

_/_

_Notes: _

_The rosters of the Autobots and Decepticons on Earth is currently as follows:_

_'Bots:_

_Optimus Prime - Leader_

_Hot Rod - Warrior_

_Kup - Strategist_

_Jhiaxus - Warrior_

_Ratchet - Medical Officer_

_Hound - Reconnaissance_

_(in stasis pods)_

_Geist - Reconnaissance_

_Prowl - Warrior_

_Wheeljack - Engineer_

_'Cons:_

_Megatron - General; Leader_

_Starscream - Warrior_

_Soundwave - Intelligence; Communications_

_Slog - Strategist_

_Junk - Warrior; Enforcer_

_Astrotrain - Warrior; Transport_

_Snafu - Reconnaissance_

_Demolishor - Warrior_

_Dirigiclon - Warrior_

_Please R&R (keep the flames to a minimum, please)! And thank you for taking the time to do so. _


End file.
